


Минуты длятся

by AgnessaAgni, black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cумасшедший, незапланированный и преждевременный пострейхенбах. Все живые живы, все мертвые мертвы. Стрельба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минуты длятся

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой игры-3» на Slash World форуме.
> 
>  

  
Теперь уже темнело, и на фоне окна профиль Шерлока казался особенно острым: Джон сообразил, что за последние полгода тот сильно похудел. Джону захотелось зажечь свет и долго, очень долго разглядывать Шерлока — назойливо, до неприличия глазеть. Возможно, еще раз потрогать. Но Шерлок смотрел в темнеющее окно неотрывно, будто от этого зависели их жизни.

Возможно, так и было, потому что...

 

_...в дверь долго и настойчиво стучали, а открыть было некому. Только поэтому Джон в половине пятого утра вылез из кровати. Его мутило. Наверно, не нужно было вчера столько пить. Или даже — не нужно было столько пить весь последний месяц. Еще немного, и придется записаться в ту группу, которую по субботам посещает Гарри. Но ему не поможет._

_Джон открыл дверь. Хотел сказать плохое слово. И еще одно плохое слово. Много плохих слов. А потом врезать. Или расплакаться. Или проснуться._

_Потому что на пороге стоял Шерлок._

_Шерлок, который полгода назад прыгнул с крыши Бартса с самыми фатальными последствиями. Для всех фатальными, не только для себя. Стоял, что характерно, живой (Будто он мог бы стоять мертвым!)._

_В черной кожаной куртке и синих простецких джинсах. В кроссовках._

_Я хочу проснуться немедленно, подумал Джон._

_— Здравствуй, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — По моим подсчетам, у нас есть двадцать одна минута. Может быть, двадцать две._

_— Но... — слабо запротестовал Джон, собирая волю в кулак — проснуться! Проснуться же!_

_— Потом! Джон, у нас двадцать одна минута! Ну!_

_— Что? — Джона замутило сильней._

_— Твой пистолет, Джон! Я знаю, он у тебя опять лежит в ящике стола. Довольно глупо, кстати говоря. Да шевелись же!_

_И он стал шевелиться через непроходящую тошноту. Медленно. А Шерлок метался по квартире — рябило в глазах. Нашёл пистолет, сунул Джону в руки. Схватил с прикаминной полки череп, сунул в сумку (ах, да, у Шерлока в руках сумка, черная, как в фильмах про киллеров — для ношения винтовок). Забежал на кухню, там что-то распихивал по карманам. Хлопнула дверца холодильника. Скрипку — скрипку в футляре, которую никто не смел у Джона забирать эти полгода! — взял тоже, но с торопливой нежностью._

_Потом остановился. Очень серьезно спросил:_

_— Ты же сейчас не упадешь в обморок? Джон? У нас еще семь минут._

_— На что — семь минут?_

_Шерлок молчал и смотрел очень серьезно. У Джона в ушах сначала заложило какой-то ватой, а потом зазвенело. Нужно было просыпаться. Срочно._

_— Послушай, я слегка перебрал... Вчера..._

_Шерлок продолжал молчать._

_Джон подумал, что вот сейчас возвратится к себе в спальню, ляжет..._

_И бабахнуло. Звонко. Где-то внизу полетели стекла._

_Шерлок дернулся:_

_— Я ошибся. У нас нет семи минут. Бежим! Если что — стреляй!_

_— Да. Ага. Конечно._

_Семнадцать ступеней, ковёр, смотри под ноги, Джон, чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, беги скорее, идиот, все идиоты, хлопает дверь, тут — прижаться к стене, и пистолет наготове, а из квартиры — ругань, и кэб — откуда-то кэб в такое время; и — давай, двигайся..._

_И хлопок. Один. Второй._

_Дверца кэба._

_Внутри — табачный дым. И болтается на подвеске черная шахматная фигурка. Конь. Туда-сюда.... Какой-то неправильный кэб._

_Визг колес. Шерлок дышал тяжело._

_Кэбмен обернулся:_

_— Планы не изменились?_

_— Нет, нет! Смотри на дорогу! — рявкнул детектив._

_Джон сорванно выдохнул. Сглотнул комок. Осторожно тронул знакомое плечо в незнакомой куртке._

_— Так... так ты живой?_

_С недоверием уставился на собственную руку. Рука как рука, кровь на пальцах._

_— Да. Живой, — простонал Шерлок. — Задели только. Царапина. Зараза._

_— Господи, — выдохнул Джон._

 

Очевидно, Шерлок очень устал, поскольку он одновременно пытался устроиться на полу поудобней — облокотился о стену, вытянул длинные ноги и запрокинул голову, — при этом не отводя взгляда от окна.

— Почему мы не можем включить свет? — спросил Джон. Он совсем не хотел сидеть и глядеть, как умирает день.

— Потому что хозяин квартиры сейчас в Бостоне, на конференции. А нас здесь нет и быть не может.

— Кто хозяин?

— Один... врач. Из частной клиники.

— Бывший клиент?

— Да.

— А как?..

— Я тоже его бывший клиент. Недавний.

— О.

Желание задавать вопросы пропало.

— А он ничего так. Не совсем безнадежен, — вдруг сообщил Шерлок. — Местами даже интересный. У него отличная коллекция бабочек. Я бы тебе показал, он раньше держал её в соседней комнате, но...

В квартире нет мебели. Совсем.

— … Он переезжает. Всюду таскает за собой свой скарб. Знаешь, эта коллекционная мебель... И ты все равно ничего бы не увидел без света.

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

— Не так давно, как ты думаешь.

— А ел?

Он даже не повернул головы. День всё умирал и умирал за окном.

— Вот что. Ложись. Головой ко мне на колени. Я могу посмотреть за тебя.

— Что? Куда?

— Ко мне на колени. Пока есть время, поспи. А я буду смотреть за тебя в окно.

— Зачем?

Джон облизнул губы. Это как если бы внезапно осознать себя находящимся в бедламе или кошмарном сне.

 

_Затем потребовал:_

_— Аптечку!_

_— Ты сошёл с ума, — зашипел Шерлок. — Некогда! Потом!_

_— Это ты сошёл с ума. Где аптечка? Ты истечешь..._

_Тут кэб тряхнуло, а водитель выплюнул ругательство. Машина теперь петляла невообразимо, с дикой скоростью разменивая кварталы, заставляя подозревать что вот-вот — и водитель не сладит с управлением, и стены домов слишком близки, и..._

_Резкое торможение._

_— Бегите! Живо! — почти взвизгнул водитель._

_Шерлок зашипел, выскакивая, Джон — вывалился следом. Окружающая действительность еще была зыбка, и с каждым мгновением делалась всё более неуверенной._

_— Куда?_

_— Туда!_

_И побежали. Кэб же исчез в каком-то проулке. Остановиться и что-нибудь спросить стало настоятельной, невообразимой потребностью. Но: никак не мог придумать вопрос. Остановиться, кажется, тоже было нельзя._

 

Шерлок обернулся от окна. Проклятая темень — Джон видел теперь только чёрные провалы глазных впадин, едва намеченные тенями складки у губ.

— Зачем ты собрался смотреть в окно? — настойчиво повторил Шерлок.

— А... зачем туда смотришь ты?

Шерлок знакомо дернул плечом: он всегда им так дергал, когда поражался тупости окружающих. Иногда еще размахивал руками. Джону стало больно, не физически. В целом. Бедлам. Да. 

— Ложись. 

Губы дергаются с... презрением? недоумением? растерянностью? отвращением?

— Черт, да ложись же! Куда-нибудь!

— В любой момент могут явиться, — неопределенно качнул подбородком.

— Когда явятся, тогда и будем что-нибудь делать, — сказал Джон, ненавидя себя и всё вокруг. Нужно было не молоть чушь — это раз. Два — нужно было задать уже в конце концов тот самый вопрос. Три — нужно было взять и...

Несделанное и несказанное витало в воздухе ядовитой дымкой, добавляя полумраку густоты. Шерлок хмыкнул. Шерлок тряхнул головой.

Придвинулся. Вздохнул и улегся, неудобно упершись затылком в джоново колено. Закрыл глаза. 

Раньше общение с детективом представлялось Джону процессом дешифровки — сложным, запутанным, при неизвестном шифре, притом постоянно меняющемся. Сейчас ему казалось, что это уже не дешифровка. Это — бродить по болоту с завязанными глазами. Вязнешь, захлебываешься, тонешь.

А _этот_ лежит головой на коленях, больно ткнувшись, и дышит ровно.

— Я...

— Что? — не раскрывая глаз.

— Ничего.

 

_Там, куда прибежали (всё то же раннее утро, холодное и неприятное), было грязно, непривычно и непонятно. Был дом из тех, в которые люди с нормально развитым чувством самосохранения стараются не заходить. Как человек с ненормально недоразвитым этим самым чувством, Джон не особенно сопротивлялся, когда его тащили в дом. Когда открывались и закрывались двери на таких петлях, что оставалось удивляться, как они еще никого не придавили, обвалившись. Когда люди, пахнущие улицей (не самой чистой и не самой приятной), хватали Шерлока за локти, тянули дальше, вглубь, и говорили:_

_— Да. Да. Всё нормально._

_Наконец, когда Шерлок закрыл за ними еще одну дверь, кивнул куда-то в угол комнаты и что-то коротко приказал, Джон не удивился, но вдруг очнулся. Или ему так показалось._

_— Что?_

_— Говорю, переодевайся!_

_— А, да. Сейчас. Погоди, нет. Сначала тебя нужно осмотреть и перевязать. Тут есть аптечка?_

_Шерлок скептически хмыкнул._

_— Ну хоть что-то?! Они же не совсем..._

_— Две стерильные повязки, пластырь, универсальный антисептик. Там царапина, Джон. Серьезно. Справлюсь сам. Переодевайся. Нам нужно сбить «хвост». Времени мало._

_— Шерлок._

_Детектив упрямо глядел в пол._

_— Царапина. Я давно привык..._

_Дверь заскрипела, в образовавшуюся щель сунулась неопрятная голова и буркнула:_

_— Застряли? Есть еще минут десять, потом швах. Шевелитесь!_

_— Слышишь, Шерлок? Шевелись. Снимай одежду, я гляну, что можно сделать, и побежим._

_Так же не подымая глаз, медленно и кривясь от боли (царапина, да), стащил куртку и рубашку._

_У него появились новые шрамы. Хорошо залеченные, уже поблекшие._

_— Я на самом деле прыгнул с крыши, Джон. Такое бывает, если прыгнуть, ты же знаешь._

 

— Ты спишь? — наконец спросил Джон, когда за окном сделалось нестерпимо темно, а в квартире — настолько тихо, что хотелось закричать. Даже часы не тикали. Не было тут часов. 

Шерлок открыл глаза. Недовольно буркнул:

— Пытаюсь.

— Слушай, я подумал... пока есть время. Может, всё-таки объяснишь?

— Что именно?

Когда Шерлок отводит или закрывает глаза, это такой универсальный, во всех случаях применимый код: я понял вопрос, но отвечать на него не хочу.

Джон ощутил внезапную, холодную, нервную злость.

— Ты прыгнул с крыши, наговорив мне перед этим по телефону всякие ужасы. Затем... я полгода был уверен, что ты мертв. Понимаешь? Я приходил на кладбище и думал, чёрт побери, чего бы мне такого сказать вот этому черному камню, чтобы... Чёрт. Я даже не знаю, зачем было что-то говорить. А твой братец водил меня за нос, туманно намекая, что во всем этом есть какой-то чудовищно гениальный смысл. Что ты не просто так прыгнул.

— Не просто, — эхом отозвался Шерлок.

— Нет?

— Нет. Так было нужно.

— Про «так было нужно» я уже слышал. Ты знаешь, мы с Майкрофтом как-то напились. Его дорогущим пижонским виски. В его проклятом кабинете, где окна во всю стену, и... Нет, наверно, напился только я. Наверно..

— Тебя убили бы. Тебя, Лестрада, миссис Хадсон. Условия игры: или я прыгаю и делаюсь мертвым, или делаетесь мертвыми вы.

— О.

 

_В этот момент если бы всё было сном, Шерлок улыбнулся бы окровавленным ртом, упал бы на серый асфальт, а Джон — закричал и проснулся. Но Джон всего лишь подошёл и тронул пальцем розоватую полосу на ребрах. Сглотнул. Кивнул самому себе и занялся «царапиной» — неглубокая и недлинная рана обильно кровоточила, однако и вправду оказалась не особенно опасной. Болезненной, да. Хотя Шерлок не вздрогнул от прикосновения пропитанного антисептиком тампона. Не дернулся, когда Джон туго бинтовал плечо. Смотрел в сторону._

_А Джон обнаружил еще три шрама._

_Потом бежали через грязные кварталы. Затем шли (уже более твердым, спокойным шагом) через не столь грязные._

_Потом Шерлок остановился и сказал:_

_— Думаю, достаточно. Теперь едем._

_И остановил кэб._

 

— Условие игры. Моя жизнь в обмен на ваши. 

— Ты жив.

— Ты только сейчас сообразил?

Минуты длились, а часов не было, чтобы их отщелкивать.

— Черт побери, — беспомощно пробормотал Джон. — Черт побери...

Голова _Шерлока_ покоилась у него на коленях, и затылок _Шерлока_ продолжал больно сдавливать колено, и _Шерлок_ торопливо наговаривал:

— Был план. Но в планах всегда есть что-то, что нельзя учесть заранее. Я не должен был возвратиться так рано. Просто всё вышло из-под контроля, а я подставился. Подставился и подставил вас. Лестрада срочно отправили в Австралию, на какую-то конференцию, к овцам на очень отдаленную ферму. Он, конечно, удивился. У миссис Хадсон — срочное дело в Америке. Она удивится тоже. Ты... Майкрофт предлагал взять на себя... Но я хотел.. Я хотел... Бейкер-стрит... скрипка... череп... Что... ты?..

— Значит, ты возвратился из-за скрипки и черепа? — хрипло прошептал Джон, исступленно обводя пальцем губы, находя у них горькие складки, очерчивая подбородок и ниже...

— Да... нет... нет. Я хотел видеть тебя. Сказать тебе сам. Честно. Так было бы честно, да? И если ты злишься, если не хочешь больше иметь со мной дела... Если... Сейчас Майкрофт разберется с последними объектами и заберет нас отсюда. И можешь уехать, куда хочешь. Или остаться, а уеду я. Хочешь так?

Минуты длились.

— Скажи что-нибудь, Джон. 

Джон придумывал, что сказать. Не мог придумать. К тому же пропал голос. Это самое мерзкое в ситуации, когда мир сперва обрушился, потом собрался по кирпичикам, а потом рушится снова. И эти проклятые минуты, которые длятся.

— Пожалуйста, Джон.

— Я... — попробовал. — Думаю, честно, да. Ты поступил честно. Просто... Я давно хотел тебе сказать. Еще до...

Слова срывались с языка тяжело, словно густой, липкий яд.

— Что сказать?

— Что я...

Джон запутался. Теперь нельзя было вытолкнуть ни единого слова. 

Но Шерлок понял. Он же, мать его, гений, и проявил-таки свою гениальность — оказался живым!

Живым человеком с очень правильными, обветренными, добрыми губами.

Минуты длились.


End file.
